A Chance Meeting
by ThatPanicGirlE
Summary: In the Closet Contest Entry: Bella has a desire to live out a fantasy. Has she found the one to help her live out her deepest desire?


**Title: A Chance Meeting  
For the "In the Closet Contest"  
Pairing: Bella/Alice  
Word Count: 2,004  
Rating: M/NC-17  
Summary: Bella has a desire to live out a fantasy.  
Has she found the right one to help her with every desire she's ever had?**

**A/N: Even though I didn't win, I had a blast writing my very first slash fic. Thanks to those who reviewed. Congratulations to those who did win. And of course, a HUGE thanks to my beta, CeruleanBlue.  
**

I lowered my face shyly, trying not to stare. Her lips were gorgeous, the kind that you could suck on all night long and beg that they would swell even more in yours. Her eyes were as golden as the sun, and her skin, absolutely flawless.

I was crazy, absolutely insane to be doing this. They told me that I had to try it at least once, or else I would go through the rest of my life wondering what if. I smiled coyly at her as she walked over to sit down beside me. Her petit legs crossed over as she turned her barstool towards me. She asked the bartender for a beer, and when he sat it down, she reached into her bra, pulling out a ten dollar bill and telling him to keep the change. She took a large chug from the glass bottle and licked the top of it like a lollipop. Her tongue was long, and I felt the moisture building up between my thighs just thinking of what that tongue could do there. She smiled at me, and I blushed.

There was something about meeting a stranger that had me going. It was always a fantasy of mine to meet someone in a bar and take her home with me or vice versa. I had it all planned out in my head and I let it be known exactly what I wanted out of all this. I finally found someone who could point me in the right direction.

"Rosalie told me that you were looking for me," she said, wiping her hands on a napkin. "I told her I usually don't take first timers, but she insisted that you were ready."

"I appreciate you doing this. I… I've wanted to try this for quite some time now," I said, stammering.

She smiled. "Apparently you know what you want. I'm glad I could oblige. I must say, Rosalie has excellent taste in women." She took another sip from her beer. I kept my eyes on her lips and tongue.

"She said that you were the perfect person to teach me everything I needed to know about… intimacy."

She giggled. "Oh sweet Bella, you are so adorable. I'm going to have a lot of fun with you tonight."

I blushed. "So exactly what do you have in mind? And, what should I call you?"

"You can call me Alice. I have a ton of things in mind for you. I promise you this will be a night you will always remember."

My mind went a million miles a minute then. I wanted so bad to know what it was like for her lips to touch mine, her hands to graze the edge of my skin and to feel her breathe on my shoulders and neck.

"So, are we going to your place or mine?" she asked, her fingers grazing down my jaw line to my neck and then back up to my lips. Her fingers traced the edge of my bottom lip, and it was all I could manage not to suck on her fingertips. She never broke her eye contact with me the entire time, and I was struck speechless.

"I guess mine then," she said, standing up. She grabbed my hand and led me out the door. The Seattle rain was drizzling from overhead as we stepped out onto the concrete sidewalk. Cars splashed by, and she pulled out a cute, but small umbrella, opening it over the both of us. She pulled me close, and we walked cuddled next to one another. She smelled beautiful. I could imagine her showering with me, us rubbing each other down with soap and I felt myself get moist at the thought of it.

The walk wasn't far, only a couple of blocks, and we barely spoke a word. She found her keys in the oversized red purse that she carried and unlocked the door. She shook off her umbrella, placing it in the holder beside the door. I stood there, waiting for her to invite me in. She realized I wasn't behind her and quickly pulled me in, shutting the door behind me. She then pushed me up against the door and placed her palms against it, trapping me.

I smiled, and she leaned in, first nuzzling her nose against my chin and then tracing her tongue along the edge of my jaw up to my ear. She nipped my earlobe for a moment before traveling back down. Her tongue found my bottom lip, and she licked it first, and then moved up to my top lip. It sent shivers up and down my spine. I had never wanted anything so badly in all my life. I think she could see in my eyes how desperate I was to have her.

"I think we should move this to a more appropriate place, if you don't mind," she murmured against my lips. She pulled away from me and walked into the living room, removing her sweater but revealing nothing more than her strapless bra. After a couple of steps, she kicked her stilettos across the room. Her skirt soon joined the rest of her clothes on the floor. She continued stripping until she got to the doorway of her bedroom. She was staring at me, wearing nothing but thigh high stockings, bikini underwear and her bra. She motioned for me to follow. I did, but I didn't dare strip down. I was leaving that for her.

She sauntered into the bedroom, and as soon as I entered, she walked up to me. Her hands pulled my hair back from around my face. Her lips met mine as her hands toyed with my button on my jeans. She unfastened and slipped them down around my ankles. I kicked off my flats, and my jeans followed quickly behind. Her hands found the bottom of my shirt, and she pulled it over my head, barely breaking our locked lips.

She reached around behind me, and unfastened my bra, pulling it off me and tossing it to the ground. Turning around, she asked me to lie on the bed. I obliged, and to my surprise, she left the room for a moment. I had no idea where she had gone, but I couldn't wait to see what she was planning.

A few minutes later, she returned, carrying a box. It was a clear acetate box, and I could see everything inside of it. One of the things I spied inside made me even wetter. She sat down the box and pulled out a nice-sized vibrator.

"I figured this would help for your first time around," she said, grazing up to me. I felt the vibrating on my thigh as she kissed me deeply.

"I think we should leave your panties on for a bit, it makes it seem a little naughtier."

I didn't say a word. She was in charge of all this, and I trusted her judgment. The vibrator went closer and closer to the entrance of my pussy, and I wanted it in me. More though, I wanted her tongue on me. She teased me a little bit, letting it get close to my entrance, but she never allowed it to touch my skin. She would only let it rub against me with my underwear on. Finally, I felt her push them to the side, and the cold vibrator tickled my clit.

I moaned so loud that she whispered in my ear, "Try not to be so noisy, I do have neighbors. I'd like for them to not know all about my sex life if possible."

I nodded my head, and she kept nibbling on my ear, and then my neck as I softly begged for her to enter me. Finally, I felt it go deep, the curve of the vibrator hitting my G-spot, and it was the most awesome feeling in the world. She slowly fucked me with it, teasing my clit each time she had a chance, and I wanted to scream in ecstasy. It was unlike anything I'd felt before. Between her whispering my name and the way her small hands felt on my body, I wanted more, I craved more.

She turned the vibrator off and put it to the side. "I'm not done with you, don't worry."

I smiled as she made her way on top of me, sliding her fingers into slit and teasing my entrance. Her tongue and lips began lavishing attention on my nipples. The feeling of her sucking my nipples and playing with my clit was driving me over the edge. I wanted more of her, all of her. God, she was so fucking good at this.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked, pulling her weight off me.

"Very much, can I have more?"

"You are so very greedy. I think I could definitely sacrifice some more personal time with you."

She licked down my chest to my belly button and didn't stop there. Her teeth found the edge of my panties, and as she pulled them down, I knew what was coming. I'd been wanting this all night, and I was finally getting my wish. My underwear was thrown to the floor, and she undressed herself the rest of the way. She started at the tops of my feet, laying soft kisses on the tops of them, worshipping them. Her lips slowly worked their way up my legs until she got to my knees. She stopped at my right knee and softly sucked right the backside of it, letting her tongue flail around. I moaned again, wanting more. She started nibbling and sucking my inner thigh. She was teasing me again. God, she really was good.

Her smile became a little more sinister as her face sat right there atop my clean shaven pussy. I wanted to feel her tongue on my clit, and she knew it. She was savoring the moment. Without any warning, her tongue grazed my clit, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Her tongue worked around like a fucking pro. She knew exactly where to lick, how hard, and she enjoyed every moment of it. Through my own moaning, I could have sworn I heard her moan too.

One finger made its way in, and then two. She was taunting me, her fingers curved upwards, begging me to come so fucking hard. I felt it building up inside me until I couldn't hold it anymore.

I heard her whisper, "Come for me baby, I want to taste you on my lips."

I let myself go. I didn't want her to stop, but I knew I couldn't take it anymore. I felt myself release as her tongue slowly eased from deep inside me.

She crawled to where I lay and cuddled up to me, stroking my hair and laying soft kisses on my lips and my forehead.

"So what did you think about that?" she asked.

I let out a little laugh, "I think you've outdone yourself, Alice."

I held her close to me. I know I fell in love with her for a good reason. She would do anything possible to please me. I met Alice at the worst time of my life, when I was confused as to who I really was. She helped me ease into someone I'm comfortable with being.

"I just have one question though," I asked.

She giggled. "Yes, Bella?"

"Would you have done that with a complete stranger on your first meeting?"

She thought about for a second and said, "Well, if the stranger were as hot as you, then of course I would have. But baby, I belong to you, so you'll never have to worry about a chance meeting like that happening, ever."

I laughed, "Well that's a good thing to know. I love you Alice, very much. Thank you for living out one of my fantasies with me tonight."

"Baby, anything for you," she said, kissing my cheek.


End file.
